weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
BTV 4
BTV 4 is a UK TV station which launched on the 1st of November of 2005. It's owned by WMFL Worldwide, a division of WMFL Corporation. The channel has a male-oriented line-up, including sport, cop shows & US comedies & dramas, as well as classic BTV action series of the 60's & 70's. BTV 4 is broadcast on Freeview, digital cable, IPTV & satellite TV History It was expected that BTV 4 would replace the existing Speedvision channel in the same way BTV+ was rebranded into BTV 3, until BTV stated that the 2 channels would run alongside each other, forcing the BTV News Channel to timeshare with BTV 4 on Freeview. Both channels were on Freeview until BTV took Speedvision off Freeview (although it remained on other platforms for some time until April of 2010) & was replaced by BTV 2 +1). Some programming from Speedvision were transferred to BTV 4 Launch BTV 4's launch night aired on Freeview ch. 30. Although it was broadcast on the Astra 2D satellite used by Sky, so users could manually tune it in, it launched on Sky Digital ch. 120, after BTV 2 & BTV 3 in the listings on the 7th of November. Prior to this date, some sporting content was simulcast on Speedvision in an BTV 4 on Speedvision strand. BTV 4 was the 1st channel to launch the new on-screen look that rolled out across the rest of BTV's channels on the 16th of January of 2006. Red Bee Media designed the new logos & the presentation for the entire corporation that saw the end of the yellow & blue squared look designed for BTV 1, BTV 2 & the cube look for BTV 3 with the sharp font Indian Premier League In a deal announced on Thursday March 4th 2010, BTV secured UK broadcast rights to the 2010 Indian Premier League (IPL) cricket competition, to be shown exclusively on BTV 4. The deal, for the 3rd season of IPL, will see BTV 4 broadcast 59 LIVE, free to air, matches over the 45-day season, beginning on Friday March 12th. The IPL will have a bespoke section of the BTV.com website. The tournament will be supported by a prominent marketing campaign on BTV. Announcing the deal, BTV’s Director of Digital Channels & Acquisitions said: “In only 2 years, the Indian Premier League has already established itself as 1 of the world’s most high profile & exciting sports events which attracts some of the very best cricketers from around the globe. It’s an exciting acquisition for 1 of the UK’s fastest growing digital channels & we’re delighted to be able to offer the whole tournament free-to-air to our viewers”. Lalit Modi, Chairman & Commissioner of the IPL said: “This is a hugely significant deal for the IPL. It's a truly global competition unlike any other, ideally suited to the British passion for both cricket & entertainment. As such, we are delighted that BTV have recognized the game’s appeal & that the glorious spectacle of every game will be available in full, free to air, throughout the UK” BTV 4 +1 It was announced in late October of 2008 that BTV 4 would get a +1 channel by the end of 2008. BTV 4 +1 launched on Sky on the 1st of December of 2008 & on Freesat on the 9th of December of 2008. The timeshift channel arrived on Virgin Media on the 25th of March of 2010 Freeview As Freeview announced plans for a retune on the 30th of September of 2009, BTV 4 moved to an alternative multiplex. Viewers in areas that have completed the digital switchover who receive their signal from a local relay transmitter & receive 'Freeview Lite', are no longer able to receive BTV 4 Some programmes shown on BTV 4 * Auf Wiedersehen, Pet * The BIG Match Revisited * Dollhouse * The Force (the UK TV series) * Jericho * Homicide: Life on the Street * LAPD: Life On the Beat * Martial Law * Miami Vice * Millennium * Minder * Police Camera Action! * The Professionals * Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) * Sanctuary * Space: 1999 * The Sweeney * Real Prison Breaks * UFO * Used Car Roadshow In addition to these shows, a number of hits from the ITC catalogue are shown, such as The Saint & The Persuaders!. In a change of pace in June of 2007, BTV 4 aired The Winner. BTV 4 used to air the Late Show with David Letterman from the 1st of November of 2005 until it was dropped by BTV 4 on the 27th October of 2006 & was replaced by Saturday Night LIVE! from the 4th of November of 2006 Sports coverage Sporting coverage includes: *UEFA Champions League *UEFA Europa League *Legends Football *Tour de France (Since 2002 & until 2013 @ least) *Tour of Ireland *Isle of Man TT *British Touring Car Championship *World Poker Tour *Grand Slam of Darts *Indian Premier League Cricket The channel also broadcasts a Sunday evening highlights programme featuring rugby union's Guinness Premiership External links